


Part of your life, part of mine.

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Other, Platonic Partnership, Post the song and story, important friendship, mentions of passed characters, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Avi wanted to continue working with the bureau, part of him said he was needed elsewhere. Where, he wasn't sure yet.





	Part of your life, part of mine.

The first week after the hunger had fallen had been rough. Many had been unfortunately laid to rest and many were mourned. Everyone seemed to have someone to go home to, however. Taako, finally reunited with his sister and his boyfriend, had catching up to do, merle had his children to care for, and even though Davenport and Lucretia had no one, they had jobs they wanted to fulfill. Magnus, however, had no one to go home to. Ravensroost had been destroyed a while ago and the people there he had loved were gone. Avi had family to return to but life in Brandybuck would never compare to life with the bureau. Everyone who wanted to return to their families was granted permission and while Avi wanted to continue working with the bureau, part of him said he was needed elsewhere. Where, he wasn't sure yet. Exiting the ship, he met Magnus on the ground, the hero had his things packed and stared ahead of him as if thinking. Avi stood next to him and cleared his throat after a moment, his own things in a pack in his back. “Where are you headed?” The ex canon engineer inquired, adjusting the pack. Magnus’ eyebrows rose as he shrugged, obviously daunted by the new life he had. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus finally said. “But I guess I should try and start a new adventure.” The large man scratched his neck before picking up his sack from the dust. 

“Mind if I join you? Never did get to have a grand adventure,” Avi requests. Magnus looks to him with a polite expression before nodding. 

“C’mon then, Avi. Let's go on an adventure.”

They traveled for a couple months doing odd jobs here and there before they landed at what used to be Ravensroost only to find a small community had begun to grow there. They stayed in an inn for a while as they made the town their home base until deciding to take their own residence there. They built a house together, Magnus doing most of the work along with making most of the furniture. They had two bedrooms at the start but, seeing as they'd been traveling for such a long while and had spent many nights in the same bed, it was often that one of them would join the other for the added warmth or even the grounding it provided. 

“Sometimes I’m afraid I’m going to wake up back on that ship,” Magnus had confessed one night as Avi settled in next to him. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to keep fighting forever and that all of my friends are going to disappear.” Magnus had many tough nights like that and every time, Avi would settle in close and just let him talk. A couple more months and they found themselves going to bed together, Avi waking up in the morning only to find himself surrounded by Magnus’ big strong arms. They converted the second bedroom into a workspace for Magnus to carve and whittle things when he felt the drive. 

Magnus brought a dog home and soon, his knack for training animals spread through town and people started paying him to train their pets. Magnus seemed happier at that. He had fewer nightmares of waking up back on the ship, running from the hunger. But he still slept with Avi. It was after Killian and Carey’s wedding that they first got asked about their relations by someone at the market. They hadn’t answered right then, both looking confused, and decided to discuss it back home. 

“I don’t think I could ever care for someone the same way I cared for Julia,” Magnus had started once they got inside. “She was my one.” Avi nodded, understanding. 

“I’d never want to replace her. Could never dream of it,” Avi assures. Magnus now nods.

“I’m not saying I don’t care for you. I do. Its just,” the big man paused for a moment before shrugging and scratching the back of his neck.

“Different,” Avi finished easily. 

“Exactly.. I don’t think I would get a good night sleep without you. And you're, like,” Magnus looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed “my best friend? A platonic partner maybe?” Avi folded his arms over his chest as he thought about it too.

“Yeah.. you're mine too.”

And thus they agreed that that was what they were for each other. A platonic partner. Closer than most friends, with more affectionate privilege, with no pressure to pursue something more intimate. Once they had discussed it, they were more comfortable with one another and seeing the two of them hold hands was not uncommon. Early mornings, if Avi could persuade Magnus to let him up before lunch, he would make breakfast, only to find Magnus’ arms wrapped around him and his chin on his shoulder halfway through. Some mornings, they would share a kiss to the cheek and others just a pat to the hand. It was however they felt that day.   
Nights when Magnus would stay up late working on furniture for friends, Avi would join him with a gentle touch and persuade him to bed. A kiss to the shoulder and they knew the other needed to stay in that day and simply be held. They weren’t dating, but they were emotionally invested in each other. They loved each other. They stopped accepting invitations that didn't include the other or a plus one because The last time Magnus left, he came back a mannequin and neither wanted there to be a repeat of the losses either of them suffered. Avi took Magnus to Brandybuck to meet his family who had felt very lucky to know their boy helped save the world. They would visit Taako at the school, gifting him with furniture and drinks and talk for awhile. Taako had pulled Avi aside as he watched the man reunite with Angus and had commented that he had worried how Magnus would fare alone and was glad Avi was with him. 

“That big tree should never be alone. The dude’s got too much love in his big heart. Gotta share it and stuff.” 

Avi agreed. Taking part in Magnus’ life is where he was needed and, to his own surprise, he needed Magnus in his life too.

**Author's Note:**

> Im still a sucker for Avi.


End file.
